Marik and Bakura's holiday
by randomgirl40
Summary: Marik and Bakura receive a letter from a mysterious person. in the letter are two plane tickets. the plane tickets are for a place called Valminier in the French alps. they decide to go. they deserve a vacation. after all, they are only human. BTW its abridged. :)
1. Chapter 1

Marik p.o.v

"Hey Bakura!" I shouted up the stairs. "We have mail!"  
"Oh I bet it's another finger. For some reason the fangirls think the sight of their blood makes me happy. And it usually does." He smirked from the landing.  
"No, no it's not a finger. It's two plane tickets. For a place called Valminier in the French alps." I replied.  
"Oh well. Looks like someone wants us there." He explained. "MARIK! PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING TO FRANCE!"  
"The plane leaves in 3 hours!" I exclaimed.  
"Well get packing then!" he ordered. So I ran upstairs to my room and looked to see if I had any clothes I could wear up the mountain. I didn't.  
"BAKURA!" I whined. "I don't have anything I could wear up the mountain!"  
"Marik don't worry we can always make a quick detour." He answered.  
"Where to?" I asked turning to see him grinning in the doorway. "Kura your freaking me out!" his grin became a smirk then he started laughing at me like a maniac.  
"Surfanic." He laughed.  
"NOOOOOO!" I collapsed on the floor moaning about how I hated that shop.  
"Uh. You're worse than Ryou when we had to go house hunting." He groaned. "but Marik. Seriously. You need a winter coat. And some water proof trousers."  
"But WHHYYY!"  
"Don't ask me. It's just what you're supposed to wear when you go skiing."  
"I. Hate. You."  
"I don't car!"

"Oh but you do!" I teased. Then he attacked me.  
"Marik Shut up! Now get in the car!" he carried me down the stairs along with his luggage. Shoved me in the passenger seat of the Marik mobile. Put his suitcase in the boot. Then drove off to the nearest winter sports shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura POV

I got out of the 'marikmobile' (also known as the car) and waited for Marik to step out the other side. I then looked into the car window when he didn't exit the vehicle. He was grasping onto the seat like a limpet to a rock. I opened the car door and pulled the Egyptian out.

"NOOO!" the blond whined. "Don't take me into that shop!"  
"Marik! Do as I say!" I hissed. "People are staring!"  
"I don't care!" moaned Marik "you know I have a fear of shirts that don't show off my midriff!"  
"It's a very irrational fear!" I retorted.

I managed to pull him out of the car, shut the 'Marikmobile' door, lock the vehicle and then I dragged Marik into the winter wear store. I carried him like a fireman would. His clenched fists were hitting my back. While his legs were hurting my chest.

When we finally got into the shop I put Marik down.  
"I friggin' hate you right now!" He growled.  
"I don't care!" I retorted.  
"Oh but cha do!" Marik teased. I then reached behind my back and pulled out a dog leash (I think I stole it from Kaiba last time me and Marik tried to crash a birthday party there or something…). Then I put it round Marik's waist.  
"Wha- what's this for?" he asked. I didn't answer.

I dragged him over to the coats. He then looked up at a lilac ski jacket, mesmerised.  
"I WANT THAT ONE!" Marik announced.  
"Marik that's a girl's coat…" I replied.  
"So? It's never stopped you before." He laughed at his joke.  
"Marik don't make me want to hurt you anymore than I do already!" I threatened.  
"Geez 'kura! Relax it's just a joke!"  
"Humph."  
"Let me go try this on!"

"he tugged me over to the changing rooms. He looked at the leash. Then at me. Then back at the leash again.  
"Umm… 'kura…" he started.  
"Oh right! Let me go find myself a ski jacket and trousers while you try that on!" I undid the leash from around Marik's thin waist. Then I walked off to the coat section.

After five minutes Marik had rushed over to me. As I was admiring a navy blue jacket with white strips down the sleeve and a pair of darker blue sallapets (Waterproof trousers if you must know).  
"'Kura!" Marik exclaimed. "it fits perfectly! And I found matching trousers!"  
"Joy…" I muttered.

He then yanked me over to the cash register.  
"Come Bakura! Let us pay for our ski wear!" my 'friend' announced. So I got out my wallet and waited for the price of Marik's coat, trousers, my coat and trousers to be totalled up.  
"That'll be nyeh fifty bucks please. Nyeh!" the guy behind the counter droned.

"Joey?" I asked in my best Ryou voice.  
"Bakura?! What are you doin' here? And with Malik?" Joey replied.  
"Well Joey.. we are going on holiday to france!" I answered.  
"Nyeh! Well have a nice holiday! And tanks for shoppin' at surfanic!" he smiled.

(Bonus scene)

Joey is sitting at the counter for customer services. A short girl, about Ryou's height, walks up to him. She has dyed red hair and grey eyes. He looks up at her and grins.  
"Nyeh! So where's dat money you nyeh promised me?" he asks.  
"Were Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar here first wheeler?" she questions.  
"Nyeh! Course they were! Why do ya nyeh wanna know?" Joey answers.  
"Oh don't worry your pretty little Kaiba loving head about that." She grins. "Em!" a tall girl with black hair and brown eyes walks over.  
"Yeah? I need to finish killing Kaiba in my fanfiction!" she angrily hisses at the other female.  
"Marik and Yami Bakura have taken the bait!" Her friend smirks.  
"Nyeh? Look can I have ma nyeh money or what?" Joey interrupts.  
"Shut it furry!" the redhead growls.

"Joey?" a young boy with long black hair asks.  
"Nyeh? Mokuba? What are ya doin' witout ya brother?" Joey quizzes the nine year old.  
"I HAS KIDNAPPED THE MOKUBA!" Em exclaims. Her smile making the Brooklyn male quiver.  
"HA!" her friend laughs at the boy.  
"LILLY! Don't be mean to Joey!" Em scolds.  
"Only because you're a puppyshipper!" Lilly retorts!  
"Mokuba! I leave you for 1 minute! Then you get yourself kidnapped!" Kaiba's voice booms.  
"Sorry Seto." Mokuba apologises.  
"You got lucky wheeler! Take this fifty pound note. Tell no one you saw us! Emily!" Em looks at Lilly. "Leave the kid." Em obeys her friend and lets go of Mokuba.  
"What no ransom to pay?" Mokuba whines.  
"Sorry kid. But we got a plane to catch!" Em replies before she and Lilly run off.

"Soooo Kaiba. Wanna catch a movie or some ing later?" Joey asks.  
"In your dreams mutt! I'm waayy out of your league." Seto snaps before walking away with his little brother. "Come Mokuba! Let's go flash some money at a poor person. Like Yugi."  
"BURN!" a fellow employee snickers.  
"Nyeh?! Who said dat? Brooklyn rage!" Joey yells. Then a 14 year old brunette runs away crying like a baby. "Nyeh! Dat'll show dem!" Joey then picks up a magazine next to him called the daily woof.

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER…. I BID YOU ADIU.

Signed  
Randomgirl40 XD


	3. Chapter 3

Marik Pov

We got out of the car and walked into the airport.  
"Wow!" I gasped. Bakura grunted at me.

"Marik it's just a bloody airport." His millennium ring started glowing.  
"Oh frig… I mean hi Ryou!" I chirped. "Are you ready to go to France?"  
"Umm... Is Melvin coming?" Ryou asked.  
"Isn't it a bit obvious? He is my Yami!" I replied. He gulped.  
"Let's find the plane then shall we?"

10 minutes later we found the plane and had boarded. I had shoved my purchases into Bakura/Ryou's suitcase. Our seats on the aircraft were row C seats 60 and 61. Behind us were two girls. One with red hair the other with black hair. They were going on and on about something that involved monsters and evil… also that something called YU GI OH the abridged series was better than southpark. I have no frigging idea what any of that is.

"Hey Marik!" hissed Ryou. I turned to him.

"Yeah?" I asked. He looked back at his laptop. "What is it ry?"  
"Well there's this Fanfic where I meet the authoress. But I hardly remember it!" he answered.  
"Really? What's it about?" I questioned intrigued.~  
"mmm…" mumbled Ryou.  
"Huh?"  
"Thiefshipping."  
"Ryou! I forbade you to ever read or watch anything thief shipping wise!"  
"HA!" the redhead behind us chuckled.  
"LILLY!" her friend scolded.  
"What?! It's funny Em! Its Marik punishing the cuteness that is Ryou!" Lilly giggled.  
"Lilly we are here on business! You were the one who dragged me away from England bringing me to Japan only to take me to France!" Em yelled at her friend.  
"excuse me but I feel I should interrupt…" I started.  
"OMR! I just got an E-mail! It confirms that Marik IS gay!" squealed Lilly.  
"WHAT!" I screamed.  
"Really?" Ryou and Em Questioned at the same time. Lilly nodded her head.  
"It's completely true! But Bakura isn't… apparently." Ryou gasped. Em fainted. I just sulked.

(2 hours later) (In France)

A 12 year old girl with long brown hair sat in a taxi at the airport. She looked to her watch and tutted.  
"Oh Lilly, trust you to get o the same plane as the main characters of this fanfiction." She then looked to see her sister and best friend freezing their butts off listening to Melvin Ishtar and Yami Bakura arguing. The brunette then got out of the taxi and walked up to the small group.  
"Melvin, Bakura I have been expecting you. You two as well Digimon is better than pokemon 151 and Randomgirl40." She announced.  
"Huh?" Melvin gasped "you sent us the tickets!"

"Prize goes to captain obvious!" she handed Melvin a chocolate bar. "I am bazaarpalooza1! The all knowing, all seeing fan fiction authoress' sister!"  
"Hi little sis!" Lilly smiled.  
"Lilly!" DIBTP151 hissed. "Now they know you're the Fanfic author!"  
"So?"  
"so they won't listen to you! Because you'll probably going to send them off on a wild goose chase for the millennium items!"  
"No. actually I was just going to make them learn how to ski with us!"  
"Why?"  
"Because then we can get stuck in a chairlift!"  
"Why a chairlift sis?" Bazaarpalooza1 asked.  
"Because gondolas are sooo last year. Didn't you know that Alice?" replied her older sibling.  
"Let's just go already!" Bakura shouted. They all then got into the taxi with their luggage.

**ME: how was it? I will appreciate constructive criticism. But no of that 'this is shit' business please. Because my friend got a review like that from a guest. Said guest got eaten alive by a shark. Said guest was actually her sister.  
ALICE: How come I don't get many lines?  
ME: it's my fan fic! Go away!  
EM: yo.  
ME: YO!  
ALICE: I LIKE YOYOS!  
YB: review or else!  
MELVIN: we know where you live!  
ME: don't worry they don't really… or do they? Dun dun dun!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: warning! The following disclaimer is a DISCLAIMER!

Warning! If you fave, please review as well. Or just don't even bother reading this fic.

Lilly POV

"So guys! I've booked your apartments and everything!" I grinned. "My parents will pay for them on one condition."  
"What?!" YB growled.  
"We get thiefshipping." Em answered.  
"Thank you Digimon." I said. "So do we have an agreement?"

"64 64 64 zoo lane! 64 64 64 zoo lane!" Melvin sang. "Yeah whatevs. If its more Marik Torture I'm in!"  
"Fine. I'm in too." Bakura grumbled. "As long as I'm on top." I nodded.  
"Agreed my fellow characters!" I exclaimed grinning. "We're here now."

We got out of the taxi and walked towards the hotely thingy ma bob. I turned to the group.  
"Now, our apartment is on the fifth floor and out of fanfiction convenience, the lift has been sent to the shadow realm." I explained. "So we have to climb the stairs!"

"What?! I thought you said we didn't have to!" Digimon moaned.  
"It'll help us to get to know each other!" Bazaarpalooza1 told her.  
"Also I bought doughnuts!" I cheered.  
"Let's go then!" Digimon rushed up the stairs with my sister and Melvin after her.


End file.
